the cat in the alley
by eyabayeya
Summary: Wally West is recovering from a breakup from his longtime girlfriend Artemis Crock. Feeling as if his life had been thrown into a paper shredder, it seems as if the new neighbor Dick Grayson is there to pick up the pieces. City!AU


**_chapter 1_: re-runs and ice cream**

* * *

In a nutshell, life _sucked._

* * *

"Wally… it's not you. It's me. I—I just need some room to get my life together. We were good Wally, we really were, and but…" The pause was heart shattering. "… we were never going to last. Me and my family, you and school; it's just too much. You understand, right?"

"Yeah… yeah, I do. I just," He took a breath, trying to control his tone. "I didn't think we'd end so… so fast."

There was another pause. "Yeah. Me neither."

"But we still—"

"Sorry Wally, I have to go. Good bye Wally." _Click!_

Wally's eye twitched as the phone went dead. Classic. He brought down his cell-phone, and stared at it for a moment—and the next moment it crashed into the wall of his apartment wall with loud crack. "This _blows._"

* * *

That was 4 hours earlier.

Now 23-year old Wallace West sat in the middle of his living room, holding his favourite giraffe pillow-pet to his chest and sobbing quietly, occasionally murmuring under his breath phrases like 'I loved her! We were perfect! And she dumped me!'

"Wally, you have to get up off the floor."

"Why should I? Why should I get up when there's no point in living!"

"Because I bought you pizza and I'm not lifting like 20 boxes of pizza in the living room for you. I already emptied my wallet so you wouldn't leave snot stains on our hardwood." Roy continued, crossing his arms, obviously irritated after being awoken by Wally's phone-smashing moment. It also didn't help when he took off his shoe and started hammering on the remains screaming 'I LOVED YOU!'

Wally sniffled quietly. "You bought me pizza?"

Roy sighed. "Yes."

"Roy," Wally began, his tone trembling and his eyes refreshed with more tears. "_You're the best roommate ever Roy._"

"No, I'm the most responsible roommate. You were going to ruin our floors." Roy explained, scratching his exposed chest. "Also if you try and wipe your tears with _any_ of _my _laundry I will not hesitate to pull my bow on you."

"You're sweet."

"I try." He huffed. "Now go eat your pizza."

Roy watched as Wally began to drag himself on his stomach towards the door, whining and sobbing lightly.

Roy groaned. "It's going to be a long day."

* * *

This wasn't the first time Wally had been spoiled by his roommate before; but then again, they weren't always chummy either. The first time Wally moved into the apartment, there was a note left on the coffee table from Roy, reading: 'Welcome to Y.J. Apartment complex; where every elevator smells like hobo piss, and you pray to god someone isn't doing their laundry at the same time you're taking a shower.'

Roy had a nasty habit of being a natural sourpuss, which was a complete contrast to Wally's usually sunny and friendly personality. It was a wonder the two still had been living together for 2 years, and even friends before that.

Wally's uncle, Barry Allen was a brilliant forensic scientist who got research grants from the very generous Oliver Queen, who just so happened to have his own ginger ward.

Who needed friends.

Desperately.

And there were Wally in all his quickly maturing social awareness.

* * *

"Wally, you have to go outside." Roy sighed.

"No!"

"Wally, you've been sitting on the couch, watching old re-runs of Bill Nye the Science Guy and eating—scratch that, _crying into_ Ben and Jerry's ice cream for the last _4 days._"

"…. So?"

"What about your job? Zat's Pizzeria?"

"He said I could take the days off, because he 'understands.' He understands Roy, _why can't you?_" Wally asked, tone trembling and eyes rimmed red.

Roy rolled his eyes. "You're acting like a depressed loser."

"Because I am a depressed loser!" Wally cried before smashing his face onto a couch cushion and beginning to wail once more. Groaning, Roy ran a hand down his face.

"Roy, how do you get yourselves into these things? Oh yeah, because you declined Kaldur's invitation to move in with him—" Roy grumbled to himself. "You're a genius Roy, always thinking." He continued sarcastically, heading towards the bathroom. "Also clean up Kleenex Mountain! It's not clever, or cool!"

He was cleverly replied by a whiny sob as the he shut the door of the bathroom behind him.

"Stupid Roy. Stupid girlfriends. Stupid MAGICIANS." Wally grumbled, sniffling as he picked up his Ben and Jerry's tub of Chunky Monkey ice cream. Coincidentally at the same time, there was a quiet knock on their front door. "Roy." Silence. "Roy!" More silence. "ROOOOOY!"

"**I'M SHOWERING YOU ASSHAT! CAN YOU NOT HEAR THE RUNNING WATER!**"

The knock on the door repeated itself once more.

"Coming! Slowly and sadly!" Wally called, gathering his blankets and wrapping them around and dragging himself to the door. He slowly unlocked the rusted brass and pushed the door open.

"Um, hi."

Oh man.

_Oh man. _Wally thought, eyes widening.

"Yeah, I'm Dick Grayson, I live across from you, and I think the mail-man mixed up our mail? Because I'm pretty I don't subscribe to National Geographic and Modern Science."

Wally felt his heart-flutter in his chest. _Not again._

* * *

**Well, um, yeah! So, this is bit of an experiment. I'm trying to get back into writing, and why not start off with my current fandom, and fandom ship? Cool. Anyways, tell me what you think!**


End file.
